Cream
Cream consists of milk fat and small amounts of other constituents of cow's milk. The milk is skimmed and the resulting cream is widely used in making desserts and cakes .Milk fat contains 60% saturated fats . According to the Dutch Commodities Act must cream from cow's milk can be prepared, after which a liquid or viscous by increasing the fat content dairy product is obtained. The fat content of cream should be at least 10%. More broadly, many foods that provide the same mouth feel, also be described as creamy or fantasy variations on cream, as half cream, spray cream or custard. Commercially here eagerly made use of because for most people creamy connotations of wealth has in himself. Under the Dutch Commodities Act, however, terms such as cream, whipped cream and ice cream reserved for (dairy) products that meet certain requirements. Content * 1 Creams ** 1.1 milk base ** 1.2 Without milk * 2 Fat * 3 Room in milk * 4 Use Objectives Room Types Variety of products, but especially high-fat dairy products , wear cream, cream or cream in their name: Milk-based * Room - Reserved indication: of cow's milk , at least 10% fat. * Whipped cream - Reserved indication: cow's milk, at least 30% fat. * Double cream - A variant of Britain , with a high fat content. * Half Cream - Has a lowered fat content, and contains auxiliary substances to approximate the properties of whipped cream as much as possible. * Pastry cream - is often a cheap mixture of cream with other ingredients it is easy to process in cakes such as the famous millefeuille * Spray Cream - Is cream in a spray can , with auxiliaries to make it suitable to the room for this purpose. Almost exclusively used as a garnish . If the indicator spray Whipped cream is used, the requirements of the reserved designation cream. * Coffee Room - Also pouring cream; has a lower fat content and is sterilized and homogenized . * Sour cream - French kind of sour cream, 35% fat, the high fat content suitable for hot preparation. * Sour cream - English type of sour cream. * Ice Cream - Reserved indication: no fat and protein than milk; at least 8% fat. * Sour cream - Acidified. Must at least meet the requirements for cream, but usually contains 20% fat. Without milk * Coconut Cream * Soy cream is usually made from a variety of lipids, including, of course, soybean fat. Pure soybean fat is because of the taste less suitable for sweet products. * Art Room, based on vegetable oil . This is a real alternative to cream. Naturally contains vegetable oil more unsaturated fats . Fat For many types of cream is the fat content, a decisive factor in the use, as there is: * Double room: 45% fat * Full cream 35% fat content (including whipped cream) * Coffee Room: 15% fat * Room: 20% fat (eg sour cream). Cream in milk Milk from cows has a fat content of 3% (in winter in the barn) to 6% (in summer, in the meadow), and is the main component of the cream over time on top of raw milk will float.Milk for consumer use is homogenized in order to counteract this. The milk is skimmed off in advance in accordance with a standard : whole milk to 3.5%, to 1.5% semi-skimmed milk and skimmed milk to 0.5%. The remaining fat is as butter oil sold in the food industry. Use Objectives * Garnish, after cooking: this cream is usually sweetened, whipped with a specially shaped nozzle gracefully sprayed on sweet cakes, desserts, hot chocolate, coffee or specialty coffees like Irish coffee or wiener melange . * Taste Change, during or after the preparation room puts a film on the palate and on the food itself, and is therefore used to correct sharp or discordant flavors and fragrances. Tomato soup too harsh, can be so improved, garlic is milder, an overly peppery sauce is somewhat edible, and who slipped when cooking with the mustard , is relieved after mixing in a dash of cream. In Scandinavia is room for this purpose in the people's kitchen used in fish dishes, like the famous dish with herring, leek and cream. A good cook cream used wisely, not only because of the calories, but also because the fat tends to lessen many flavors and fragrances, except sweet and salty. * Mouth feel, preferably during cooking: the creamy mouthfeel is considered by most people experience as luxurious and soft: ** Desserts and pastries. ** Sauces: cream sauce, mushroom -roomsaus, paprika -roomsaus etcetera. ** Pasta dishes such as macaroni with ham , broccoli and sour cream . ** a wide variety of filled products: cherry cream turnovers, chocolate truffles and other chocolates, but also fritters stuffed with spinach, sour cream and bacon. * Mixed drinks and cocktails, such as the White Russian * Retention of flavors and fragrances, during preparation: the cream filling of chocolates is sometimes used for this. Furthermore, spicy sauces, such as thyme -roomsaus. The most telling examples, however, are the sauces with distilled spirits such as cognac -roomsaus and whiskey -roomsaus. Here the cream ensures that the flavors do not completely evaporate during cooking. But there also play many other aspects into account: the taste and odor absorption is important, and of course the mouthfeel. Even with basil -roomsaus play a role in all these aspects. * By burning. An epiphenomenon which is sometimes located. Like all fats, cream helps prevent burning of food. Light turned food comes by adding cream sometimes loose again, and the taste of the (light) brown layer is reabsorbed into the food. Some cooks do this intentionally: a trick that often yields a tasty result, but should be used with caution. Category:Dairy product Category:Milk